Fresh Prince
by tayfat23
Summary: We Catch up with Will in his life after the big move.


On the last Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: This is one of the last times that we'll all be sitting together around this table for a while.

We should cherish these few moments we have as a family.

Oh.

Not to worry, Big Guy.

Will's gonna be sitting around this table for years to come.

For your information, midget boy, I already got an apartment.

I have, uh, a little announcement to make myself.

I have decided to move back to London to be near my son Frederick.

What would you say if I said I think I may have made a mistake? The word "duh" comes to mind.

In light of all the changes afoot your mother and I have decided to change too.

We're gonna sell the house.

Come on, Will.

Early bird catches the worm.

Sound like that's what got caught in your throat.

So, Will, you haven't told me about your new place.

Oh.

Yeah, yeah.

Uh, you know, I'm moving in soon.

You know, right now they putting a Jacuzzi in and they getting the mirrors on the roof.

So what, it's kind of a fixer-upper? Oh, no, no.

No, not at all, man.

Yo, this place is huge.

I mean, we got floor-to-ceiling walls and wall-to-wall floors.

Man, yo, it's the bomb.

Look, since Mom and Dad are selling the place I don't wanna take all my stuff to Princeton.

Can I leave some of it in your apartment? Pfft.

Ooh, uh No, I can't do that.

See, uh, my place kind of small, man.

I thought you just said it was big.

Yeah.

No.

Yeah.

No.

I mean, uh, it's big in a real petite kind of way.

Ah.

I know what this is.

- You do? - Separation anxiety.

You can't bear to have reminders of me in your new place.

Oh, come here, you big lug.

Will, don't hide your emotions.

Look, Carlton, I don't have no separation anxiety.

I got no-apartment anxiety.

Oh, someone's hiding their true feelings.

Come out, come out, wherever you are.

Carlton, stop.

Carlton, stop.

I don't have an apartment.

What? Yeah.

I never had one.

Why'd you lie? I don't know, man.

Y'all was all going on with your stuff.

Look, I just did.

Whatever.

Look, Will, I'm sorry.

When I gave you a hard time earlier about frittering I didn't mean anything by it.

Yeah, I know.

It's just that you was right.

Look, Will, why don't you move back East with us? You could transfer to a school in New York.

You could take the job on the Hilary Show, you could be near the family.

Come on, just make it easy on yourself.

Carlton, I don't wanna make it easy on myself.

I came out here to go to school and that's what I'm gonna do.

Period.

I started it and I'm gonna finish it.

Look, I just need to get myself situated.

So, what are you gonna do? Gotta get out there and look for a place.

You know what? Dad could help you out in a minute.

- I'm gonna go - Carlton, no.

Carlton.

No, I don't want Uncle Phil to know nothing about this.

Why? That's dumb.

Carlton, I do not need Uncle Phil to clean up all my messes.

No.

You are gonna swear to me right now, you ain't gonna say nothing to nobody.

Okay, Will.

I swear.

Hello, Master William, you're back early.

How's the apartment hunt going? Pfft.

Please, don't ask.

Where's everybody at? They're gone.

We're showing the house today, remember? Oh, right.

What are you still doing here? That's a question that haunts me every day.

Actually, I'm here to answer questions about the house.

That is not your job.

There they go abusing you again.

I mean, I love them but it hurts me so bad the way they treat you.

G, you go ahead get out of here, man.

I'll take care of it.

You will do your best? What would make me happier than selling the house? Not selling the house? Yep.

You know, this looks like a great place, Arnold.

- Yeah, Willis would love it.

- Yeah.

Yeah, that is if he wouldn't mind living over a haunted Indian burial ground.

Who are you? Hey, I'm Will Smith.

I'm the Realto.

At night, you can hear the wailing of the dead.

What you talking about, Will? I think he's overstating it a little bit, Arnold.

You're probably right, Dad.

Let's check out this fly pad.

I could get used to living in the lap of luxury.

You know, those things were a lot funnier when you were still a little child.

Yeah, well, Dad, your little stories were a lot more interesting back then too.

Hey, let's check out the wet bar.

Oh, wait, wait.

Uh, we don't have one.

Let's check out the house down the street.

Thanks anyway.

Yes.

And this is the living room.

Come on, shake a leg.

We gotta get to the Universal Tour and see the Backdraft ride.

Oh, then you should probably leave now before the fire goes out.

Oh, believe me, Will.

The fire went out a long time ago.

Oh, George, this place is beautiful.

I'm telling you, Weezy, we can't afford it.

How can you say that? Easy.

He's cheap.

If I were you, I'd keep my mouth shut.

Out here, there are a lot of people crossing the border to get a job like yours.

One look at a bald-headed miser like you, they'll be crossing right back over.

I'm telling you, Weezy, it's too expensive.

Oh, loosen up, George.

I like it.

Oh, yeah, and let me tell you.

Next door, ooh, the girls, man.

Bikinis all that.

They got a regular Playboy mansion jumping off over there.

Memorial Day, it all comes off, you know what I'm talking about? - You know what I'm talking about, boy? - Ha, ha! Come on, George.

This place is too expensive.

- It all comes off, huh? - Man, let me tell you George! - Hey, hey, what's up, y'all? - Hey, Will.

Sir, it's the Realto.

Now, don't get your hopes up, Uncle Phil.

I mean, it could take weeks or months, even years to sell a house.

Yeah? Great.

Okay.

Bye-bye.

- We have a buyer.

What? - That's fantastic.

- A couple.

The Jeffersons.

There's only one catch.

We have to be out in a week.

Why such a rush? Something about being in by Memorial Day and it all coming off.

We can't possibly be out in seven days.

I mean, we have to organize, we have to pack, we have to move.

I mean, Geoffrey only has two hands.

Our apartment's not even ready.

Where are we gonna live? And my dorm room's not ready.

And what about Will? Oh, Will's set, huh? I have an idea.

Why don't we check into the Plaza Hotel? Or perhaps the Hilton.

Ha, ha.

Good one, Daddy.

All right, all right, we'll stay at the Plaza.

Let's crack open a bottle of champagne.

- Ooh, champagne.

- Girl.

So, Will, what are you gonna do? Hey, hey, hey, no need to stress, C.

I mean, I still got seven days.

God built the whole universe in that much time.

He had better credit.

Yeah, yeah.

Yeah.

No, no.

Yeah, yeah.

No, no.

I mean, I know I don't have any references and I don't have any credit, but that isn't necessarily a bad thing, is it? Oh, it is? Ha, ha.

Well Get the Ha, ha Hello? Hello? I cannot believe it's that hard to rent an apartment.

Yes, to think that all landlords wouldn't jump at the chance to rent to somebody with no job, no references, no credit.

It's because I'm black, ain't it? Hey, Will.

How's your apartment? Is everything set up? Oh, yeah.

It's cool, Uncle Phil.

Thanks.

All set.

- Okay.

- I haven't seen it.

Has anyone? Oh, well, from When I took the, um Yeah, yeah.

I have.

Oh, what does it look like? Well, it's wall-to-wall doors and floor-to-ceiling floors.

It's neat.

It makes this place look tiny.

Ha, ha.

Ahem.

You know, I think Carlton's just bragging a little too much.

- I wanna see it.

- We'd all like to see it.

Um, well, you can't.

Because it's tented.

Look, C No, you can't because I don't have an apartment.

It's a condo is what it is.

Look, that's all right.

That's all right, C.

Um, I don't have an apartment and I never had one.

Would you excuse us for a minute, please? I'm sorry, Will.

What the hell is going on? Look, um, Uncle Phil, this is not really your concern.

You know, it's about me, it's not about you.

- So don't even worry about it, all right? - How can you say that? We are leaving town in a day and you don't have a place to live.

Why did you lie? I mean, we sitting around the table and everybody talking about all these great lives and these new things they're doing.

I didn't want you to say: "Hey, there's my nephew.

Yeah, he's still living in my pool house.

" I didn't want you to think that all these years that I've been out here just ain't worth nothing.

You know, that you just been wasting your time with me.

Look, Uncle Phil, I just don't want you to think that I'm that same stupid kid I was when I first moved out here.

How could you possibly believe that that's what I'd be thinking? Look at you.

You're moving out on your own.

You're gonna finish college in a year.

You're becoming a man.

A man I'm damn proud of.

I just didn't want your last memory of me to be no better than the first one.

You have no idea what my first memory of you is.

I remember a kid loaded with all the potential in the world.

And now I see a person on the verge of realizing that potential.

Come on, let's go get you an apartment.

Hey, Uncle Phil, um what you mean by verge? - Don't push your luck.

Oh, wait, check this out.

I didn't know I had two Biggie Smalls CDs.

Oh.

One of them is mine.

You own a Biggie Smalls CD? Well, you know, I'd like to think of myself as with it.

Yeah, look at you, boy.

Six years, you couldn't fight the flood, could you? Wait a minute.

I know I don't own two What's New Pussycats? I don't know why we standing here talking.

We gotta get packed, man.

You know, Will this is the last time we'll ever live together.

Yeah.

We've been through a lot together.

Childhood to manhood.

It's been a good trip.

It's been a great trip.

Look, whenever, wherever, I got your back, C.

Whenever, wherever, I've got your back, W.

That just doesn't sound right coming from me, does it? Sounds great, man.

You know what? What are you doing? Oh, no, no.

You got to do it.

One last time for me, man.

It's not unusual to be loved by anyone It's not unusual to have fun with anyone But when I see you hanging about With anyone It's not unusual to see me cry I wanna die It's not unusual to go out at any time But when I see you out and about It's such a crime If you should ever wanna Be loved by anyone It's not unusual It happens every day No matter what you say Wow, it's so empty.

It's kind of creepy.

Uh, maybe you kids should take another look around before the car comes.

All right.

- Lot of good times in this house, huh? - A lifetime's worth.

You okay? Yeah, yeah.

No, no.

I'm cool.

I'm cool, Uncle Phil.

You know, it's just when I first came out here, you know I was a relative.

But for the past six years, it's like we've been family.

I just don't wanna go back to being just a relative again.

I mean, I lived without a father and without brothers and sisters and all of that.

I like this life better.

I want you to call me on Sundays too when you're calling all your other kids.

Look, um I love you, Uncle Phil, and I just don't wanna lose you, you know, any of you.

You're not gonna lose us.

You are my son, Will.

End of story.

You just better be sure that your butt is by a phone on Sunday.

You got it, man.

The car to the airport has arrived.

Nicky, did you remember to go to the bathroom? - Of course.

- Good.

- Carlton, did you remember to go? - Of course.

I'll be right back.

Well, Geoffrey this is it.

You are officially off duty.

Yes! Ha-ha-ha! I'm sorry.

Well, I've taken the liberty of upgrading your ticket to London to first class.

Why, thank you, sir.

In lieu of my spring bonus? In addition to it.

I'm getting lightheaded.

Will, honey, remember, you're coming out as soon as you get settled.

Yeah, yeah.

You're gonna love the Plaza.

Come on now, the plane leaves in an hour.

Bye, Will.

- Bye-bye, Nick.

Hey, you remember what I told you, all right? Never give Dad any bad news when he's hungry.

No, man.

I said, you know, always be good to your mom and dad.

And that other thing.

Oh.

Mwah.

Come on, baby.

Remember, if you decide to drop out of school I have a job waiting for you, and I'll make it worth your while.

Hilary, Will's gonna finish school.

Oh, I know.

I'll save a desk for you, just in case.

Ha, ha.

- Goodbye.

- I love you.

- I love you, Will.

- I love you too, Ash.

Don't be acting all wild in New York.

Geoffrey, could you help me with my bag? Just kidding.

It would be my pleasure.

- Goodbye, Master William.

- Hey, hey, hey.

What's that, G? Goodbye, Will.

Bye-bye, G.

So, uh, when is Jazz coming by to help you move? - Uh, he's coming as soon as you leave.

- Ah.

Good idea.

Well, when he comes by, wish him all the best for me.

I will.

Sunday.

Sundays.

Hey, who turned out the lights? Where is everybody? I am definitely gonna miss you, C.


End file.
